Diskussion:Grove Street Families
Ich finde man sollte den Artikel teilen, einmal in die Gang und einmal in die Straß Und übrigens man sollte eine Kategorie erschließen die Straßen oder Autobahn heißt Dort könnte man nich nur die Grove Street unterbringen, sonderen Bayshore Avenue, Südautobahn, Nordautobahn usw..... Zusammenhang? In diesem Zitat: "So wie es aussieht haben sich die Temple Drives mit den Ballas (siehe ersten Mission) und die Seville Boulevards mit den Los Santos Vagos verbündet (siehe Sweet's Girl)." sieht man das die jeweiligen Gruppen mit den Ballas oder Vagos verbündet haben. Aber ich seh da keinen Beweis, da in den Missionen nie ein Balla oder Vago vorkommen. Also warum seit ihr euch so sicher? --Homie 18:58, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Plan, sehe da jetzt auch keine großen Zusammenhänge. Bei Sweet's Girl findet sich absolut kein Sterbenswörtchen über die Los Santos Vagos. Zaibatsu 20:33, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke das wir es dann löschen können. Da es ja keinen Zusammenhang hat. ;) Oder habt ihr ne bessere Idee? --Homie 08:54, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Minor Changes Ich habe einen Satz (haben's nicht gut miteinander) etwas geändert (jetzt: sind sich nicht ganz grün), um die sprachliche Qualität dieser Aussage etwas zu erhöhen. Ist zwar noch kein astreines Deutsch, aber ich fand diesen kleinen Wortwitz zu schön, als dass ich in einen analytisch-enzyklopädischen Stil hätte verfallen können. Außerdem habe ich das Weiße Tanktop in Grünes Jersey geändert, einfach, weil es nicht gestimmt hat. Man könnte alternativ auch Basketball-Trikot schreiben, je nach persönlichem Geschmack. :Danke für die ausführliche Erläuterung :) Der Wortwitz schockt xD Zaibatsu 18:02, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Wieder eine neue Frage von mir. ^^ Auf vielen GTA-Fanseiten steht, dass die GSF mit PCP handelt. Was ist PCP? Homie 10:51, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) PCP=Phencyclidin Oh vielen Dank. Homie 11:02, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du weitere Informationen benötigst, schaue doch einfach einmal in den dazu gehörigen Wikipedia-Artikel hinein, da steht alles Wichtige. Im Liberty-Tree-Artikel "Zaibatsu bringt Equanox heraus" kommt PCP auch vor. Dass einige Grove-Street-OGs mit PCP handeln, ist übrigens offiziell bestätigt. Zaibatsu 14:07, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Dort habe ich auch schon nachgeschaut. ;) Aber eine Frage hab ich immer noch: Die GSF ist doch eigtl. gegen Drogen, aber im Artikel steht das das eine Partydroge ist. Verkauft die GSF doch Drogen? Homie 15:54, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Mit dieser Aussage muss man vorsichtig sein: Sweet ist gegen Drogen, nicht die ganze Gang. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, Grove-Street-OGs gesehen zu haben, wie sie Drogen gekauft haben. Wer Drogen kauft, würde sie auch theoretisch verkaufen (was ja zutrifft, siehe PCP). Zaibatsu 17:40, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Könnte das auch heissen, dass die GSF auch Crack verkauft? (neben PCP) Homie 18:25, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht, Crack verkaufen nur die Ballas. .Sinan 06:56,3. Jul.2008 (UTC) :Ich stimme .Sinan zu: Crack scheint die Gang nicht zu verkaufen. Zaibatsu 14:13, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Kann die GSF eigtl. auch Aks tragen? Also ich meine ob man eine Datei verändern kann damit die GSF Aks tragen. Homie 15:39, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Mir ist nichts bekannt wäre aber cool.--Kent Paul 15:44, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich glaube, das geht, wüsste jetzt aber nicht genau, wie. Vielleicht ist das in der main.scm geregelt? Zaibatsu 22:57, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Sanchez? Die GSF fährt Sanchez? Seit wann das? Homie 08:21, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bei mir fahren die nie mit einer Sanchez. Aber vielleicht während einer Mission?--Tommy Vercetti III 08:26, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe sie einmal mit einer Sanchenz gesehen daher habe ich es reingestellt.Soll ich es löschen?Tosh 120 08:27, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Nun, wenn du mir nen Beweis lieferst (also Bild oder so) das sie Sanchez fahren, kannst du drinn lassen. Homie 08:40, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Habe leider keinen Beweis...ich nehme es sofort rausTosh 120 08:47, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :In Missionen gefahrene Fahrzeuge werden nicht als Gangfahrzeuge klassifiziert. Zaibatsu 16:46, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Waffen Ich habe noch GSF mit einer Desert Eagle oder mit einem Messer gesehen. Sollte man das nicht ändern?Tosh 120 17:39, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe noch nie welche mit einem Messer gesehen. Dafür bräuchtest du dann auch Bilder als Beweise. Und die Desert Eagle steht schon da Tommy Vercetti III 17:44, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Bei mir tragen die nur MP5s, Messer und Desert Eagles. Homie 17:45, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Merkwürdig. Bei mir tragen die ganz andere Waffen: 9 mm und Tec-9 Tommy Vercetti III 17:52, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bei mir tragen sie auch nur Pistolen und Tec-9s.Tosh 120 17:56, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :@Tosh 120: Du hattest doch oben hingeschrieben, dass sie bei dir messer tragen und jetzt schreibst du, sie würden bei dir nur Pistolen und Tec-9 tragen! Tommy Vercetti III 17:59, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Macht alle Graffitis, dann tragen sie MP5s, Messer und Desert Eagles. Homie 17:59, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) verdammt!!! ich sehe jetzt erst meinen RechtschreibfehlerTosh 120 18:05, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Das mit der MP5 und der Desert Eagle steht ja auch hier: Hier klicken! Tommy Vercetti III 18:19, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Sieht so aus als hättet ihr einen blöden Bug, sofern ihr überhaupt alle Tags habt (was ich aber annehme). Homie 18:23, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gebiete Das mit den Gebieten ist etwas blöd gemacht, am Anfang gehört der GSF nur die Grove street und Monica beach, in der Mitte nichts und am Ende Alles (sofern erobert) Alex10295 17:33 2.6.09 Ich finde es nicht blöd. Es zeigt die Gebite die die GSF max. erobern können.Tosh 123 15:41, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schon, aber man könnte sagen Gebiete in der Blüte Zeit, oder sowas. Alex10295 17:44 2.6.09 Ändere es doch. Tosh 123 15:46, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schon passiert. Alex10295 17:49 2.6.09 Jetzt steht schon wieder nur Gebiete!! Hat einer einen Plan was man schreiben könnte? Alex10295 15:05 6 Juni '09 Gebiete (max.) eine wunderbare Idee, danke Alex10295 20:34 6 Juni '09 Bloods and Crips Ich habe es schonmal geändert, denn die GSF basiert auf den Crips. Wäre schön wenn man diese Änderung diesmal nicht wegmacht. Chris 20:06, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Nur bedingt, ich würde eher sagen dass sie auf einer kleinen Splittergruppe der Crips basieren. Höchstens die kompletten "Families" basieren auf den Crips unter denen es ja auch Unter- und Splittergruppen gibt. Drive-By 13:52, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Differnzierung zwischen Families und Grove Street Familie Bei dem Artikel wird grundsätzlich immer nur von Grove Street Families geredet, dabei sind diese nur eine Gruppe der kompletten Families Gang. Natürlich ist die GSF die Ursprungsgang (auch wenn ich das in der Storyline nirgendwo erwähnt finde) aber durch den ganzen Artikel findet man immer wieder verallgemeinerungen die auch die auf die anderen Families bezogen sind. Allerdings ist es natürlich schwierig zu begrenzen wann man von der GSF und wann man von den Families redet... Drive-By 14:06, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Wir sollten über Drive-bys Vorschlag echt mal nachdenken, vor allem, da in V anscheinend wiede die Families zurückkehren. Wie ich vor Kurzem lernen durfte, sind die realen Crips nur ein Oberbegiff für eine Vielzahl von Unterbanden. Zum Beispiel 6th Street Crips oder Mano Park Crips. Diese Unterbanden heißen nennen sich "Sets". Die Grove Street Families sind also ein Set der "Obergang" "The Families". Colis (Diskussion) 21:01, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Man könnte den Artikel an sich definitiv auf die Families im allgemeinen beziehen. Einen eigenen Artikel brauchen die einzelnen Unterfamilies meiner Meinung nach nicht unbedingt - und mit irgendwelchen deutungen über GTA V sollte wirklich gewartet werden, bis irgendwas handfestes auftaucht. (grüne Klamotte und Tags, die's bereits in IV gab sind, wie ich finde, nichts handfestes) Cougar (Diskussion) 22:06, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Bezüglich Grove Street Families und Ballas in GTA V sollten wir in der Tat nichts überstürzen. Beim Bearbeiten ist mir die Vermischung zwischen Grove Street, Temple Drive und Seville Boulevard Families auch aufgefallen. Vieles ist falsch, da es sich lediglich auf die Grove Street Families beschränkt. Denn faktisch sind zu Anfang des Spiels die einzelnen Banden unabhängig von den anderen, also gibt es drei verschiedene Banden. Die „Families“ dürfte es ja eigentlich weder vor noch nach der Wiedervereinigung gegeben haben, da zuvor alle Groves waren und danach alles Groves. Zaibatsu 00:06, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Naja, alle drei Untergangs tragen grün (meines Wissens nach) und alle drei tragen "Families" im Namen. Das dürfte reichen um da den Oberbegriff Families zu benutzen. Bei den Crips und Bloods ist das nicht viel anders, dort sind die Unterbanden praktisch auch alle unabhängig von einander, sie teilen nur gewisse Erscheinungsmerkmale und den Hass auf die jeweilige verfeindete andere Gang.Colis (Diskussion) 06:11, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Außerdem spricht Sweet oft von den Falies und ihren Gruppen. So zum Beispiel in Reuniting the Families.--Colis (Diskussion) 09:18, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Ich mache mich da jetzt dran. Colis (Diskussion) 15:05, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) mp5, deagle, 9mm. Seit wann tec 9? Hi im artikel über die gsf steht sie würden wie oben genannt 9mm, DesEag, mp5 und tec 9ss tragen. ich habe die gsf-mitglieder aber nur in missionen tecs tragen sehen. P.S. Ich hab die pc version, weiss nicht obs bei xbox oder ps2 anders ist. In meiner Ps2 Version hatte ich bereits GSf leute umgelegt nur um an Tec9 Muni zu kommen, auch außerhalb von Missionen (P.S.: Vergiss nicht zu signieren) CJzocker 11:57, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Auch in der PC-Version sollten Homies mit Tec9 anzutreffen sein. Dabei gibt es aber zwei wichtige Dinge, die man wissen sollte: Unbewaffnete Homies bekommen immer eine 9mm, wenn man sie rekrutiert. Nach 100 gesprühten Tags werden die GSF mit besseren Waffen versorgt (Messer, Desert Eagle, MP5) Ansonsten ist es Zufall, ob mit Tec9 bewaffnete Homies anzutreffen sind. Ghostglendale 13:36, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) GROVE STREET IS BACK, MUTHAFUCKAS Seid ihr dumm oder was ? Nur weil ich gesagt hab Groove Street is back motherfuckers ? Ihr hässligen ich wollte doch nur ein bisschen Stimmung sorgen , doch ihr habt anscheinend kein Humor. Denkt darüber nach. :Hallo lieber anonymer Benutzer, :dies ist eine Diskussionsseite und kein Forum. Wenn du dich über die Wiederkehr bestimmter Gruppen oder Personen freust, empfehle ich dir das Christentum. Zaibatsu 21:14, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC)